


Lullaby

by Little_Lion_Boy



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lion_Boy/pseuds/Little_Lion_Boy
Summary: Maxx is tired but can’t seem to fall asleep.
Relationships: Maxx Danziger/Cody Carson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Lullaby

Maxx constantly shifting in his bunk is keeping Zach up. Zach feels bad for his friend, but also really wants to sleep. He gropes around for his phone, trying to find it in the dark bunk. When his hand lands on it, he braces himself for the brightness of the screen. He opens his phone and sends a quick text to Cody.

_Zach_

_your boyfriend is having trouble falling asleep._

_Cody_

_Ill be there in a sec_

Cody gets out of his bunk and walks to Maxx’s. He pulls back the curtain and climbs into the bunk with Maxx.

“Having trouble falling asleep?” Cody whispers and wraps his arm around Maxx’s waist.

“Yeah,” Maxx whispers back, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

Cody starts quietly singing a familiar song to Maxx.

”Honey is for bees silly bear,” Cody sings while holding his lover close. Maxx is asleep before the chorus. Cody kisses Maxx’s head and lets sleep take over. Zach smiles when he hears his friends faint snores, and falls asleep soon after Cody.


End file.
